


Falling on Train Tracks

by tracingdandelions



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I imagine this as the beginning of a hallmark movie i guess, anyway nothing bad happens, just a lot of coincidences, kind of at least>, meet cute, which if there were more lesbian ones i would definitely be more interested in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingdandelions/pseuds/tracingdandelions
Summary: Day 1: Meet CuteBlake was ready for a quiet train ride, but what she didn't expect was one Yang Xiao Long.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Falling on Train Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone! I'm back for Femslash February! hopefully for the whole month, though we'll see, interviews and classes will be keeping me busy for a bit. Anywho, this is from Fauxghcst's prompt list, and I hope you all enjoy! Keep rocking!

The sun shone overhead, hot and tireless, as Blake Belladonna made her way from the bus stop to the train station. She was glad for the fresh moving air outside compared to the stagnant bus ride over. Thankful that she decided to walk the last leg herself. Though the temperature itself hadn’t changed she decided as she felt a bead of sweat drip down her neck. A chill went down her spine as her ears flicked back just in time for her to maneuver her way out of the path of a charging figure. Her suitcase, however, was not as lucky.

She found herself face to face with lilac eyes and a messy mane of blonde hair haphazardly thrown into a ponytail on the verge of completely giving up. For a second, the eyes almost seemed to flash red before they connected with hers and a smile split the fallen woman’s face.

“Hey! Sorry about that! I was checking my watch to make sure I was gonna make my train and I did not see you there,” she grins sheepishly before looking at her wrist again.

“Shit…”

She stands, dusting herself off and quickly looking at her own backpack, before flashing Blake another smile, “Look I’m really sorry, but I’ve got a train to catch,” she places the small suitcase upright before starting off again, turning to wave one last time, before she picks up the pace, a wild charge around the corner.

Dumbstruck, Blake shook her head, it had all happened too fast for her to process anything but those eyes. She swore they had changed color, but that didn’t seem right. A trick of the light she decided as she made sure her suitcase had survived. Fortunately, it was unharmed, though she couldn’t say the same for the stranger who had tripped over it. Her knee was definitely busted considering the fall.

She stood, glancing far into the distance where the woman had disappeared. A nagging thought in the back of her head. She had never seen her before, but something felt… familiar.

This day was definitely starting out interesting.

The Argus Grand Station was something to behold. Blake had only been here a few times before, mostly with her parents as they waved her off to new beginnings. It was nice to be somewhere she felt invisible. Her work reestablishing Faunus in Anima had put her in the forefront of everyone’s minds. And as hard as she tried, she just could not learn everyone’s names, even when her’s rolled off their tongues like honey. 

Argus was big, and easy to get lost in, voluntarily, or involuntarily. It calmed her as she walked into the station and felt no eyes glance her way. She procured her tickets and made idle chit chat with the attendants before slipping into the crowd to find her platform. The sun shone through the large skylights over head warming her slightly as she squeezed between two large men concerned with something on a phone. 

The crowd had grown thicker as the time of the next arrival approached, and Blake was stuck. She tried several ways before deciding to wait the few minutes until boarding to try working her way through again. Soon enough the doors were opening, and the bustle of bodies was enough to jostle her through. People streamed past, families with strollers and crying toddlers, an older couple careful to keep pace, a gentleman in a suit scowling at his own phone, a flash of gold-

Blake stopped and turned, eyebrows knitting together. It couldn’t be… could it? She had figured the woman she had managed to trip would be long gone by now. She shakes her head, clearing her mind of the woman and the familiarity. It was just a coincidence. She finds an empty bench and settles in, pulling out her latest book, to wait for her train. The platform slowly filling as time passes.

Finally, it pulls into the station, a smaller train than the few she had seen pass, but still grand as it stops and unloads its current passengers. She marks her page and slips her book into her bag, stretching and savoring the pull of muscles as she prepares herself for the long ride. Glancing once more around the platform, she breathes deeply and boards. She had considered reserving a compartment to herself, but ended up with just a normal pass. 

The train was emptier than she expected, as she passed through to a sparsely occupied car. Securing her luggage, she retrieves her book and settles into the seat, fully prepared to fall into another world, another story. One probably more exciting than her own.

That is until someone drops into the seat across from her just as the train shifts and begins to pull away from the platform. Blake closes her eyes for a moment, internally debating falling back into her book and confronting the individual when she hears a laugh. Looking up she’s falling in an entirely different fashion.

Those lilac eyes are looking at her again, and she’s spiraling. Desperate for something else to focus on she decides on the thick blonde hair now free from it’s ponytail framing the other woman’s face. That’s safe enough. Her lips quirk into another laugh as she extends her hand. 

“Well look at that, we run into each other again,'' she pauses, “at least figuratively this time,” she laughs again, her smile infectious as Blake takes her offered hand. It’s warm and calloused, and softer than she expected.

“Name’s Yang, Yang Xiao Long”

“Blake,” she replies, handing slipping from the strong grip, “Belladonna.”

“Well Blake, I really am sorry for earlier,” she smiles again, rubbing the back of her head. For a moment all Blake can think of is running her own fingers through the thick curls, but she snaps back to reality. Not as safe an option as she had initially thought. Yang seemingly oblivious to her staring as she continues.

“I thought I had remembered to set my watch back, time change you know, and was certain I was running late,” she settles back into her seat, “turns out I wasn’t, so I found a quiet place to catch a few z’s, when wouldn’t you know it, the last boarding call was announced!”

She throws her hands up in the air, eyebrows following suit. And Blake can’t help but smirk at the expression.

“Then I was running again, preparing myself to jump if necessa-”

“You were ready to jump on a moving train?”

Blake catches her eyes again, disbelief painted on her face. With each word Yang said, Blake became more and more incredulous.

“Well yeah, I mean they don’t go that fast at first, it wouldn’t be too difficult,” she thinks for a moment, “and my sister would have my head if I didn’t make it back in time, she’s very particular when I come home,'' she nods as if that were reason enough to risk jumping onto a moving train.

Blake looks at her again, incredulous, but funnily enough, not surprised. That feeling was back, as if she knew Yang, knew her deeply and profoundly. That was definitely something she would try. Blake knew that for a fact, despite knowing nothing more than Yang’s name. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the feeling which seemed to cling tighter with their proximity, unwilling to detach. 

She looks back over at Yang, who had taken the time to store her own backpack before returning to her seat, a sheepish grin on her face.

“You wouldn’t happen to have some bandages would you,” she pulls her knee into view, a mess of dried blood mixing with fresh scarlet as the scrapes tried to heal and broke open again, “I seem to have fallen for you harder than I meant to.”

Blake’s breath catches, and when she looks into Yang’s eyes, she catches the truth, veiled behind the joke. She laughs, breaking eye contact to pull her bag towards her and begins searching for something to help. So much for a quiet trip, she thought, pulling antiseptic wipes and a few bandages out. She passes them to Yang, who gratefully accepts them, wincing as the alcohol touches the open wound. 

Clean and bandaged, she smiles and thanks Blake, before starting into another story, her energy seemingly limitless. Blake marks the page in her book and replaces it in her bag, a small smile finding its way onto her face. She wasn’t expecting company, but it might just have been what she needed. Her quiet train ride forgotten as Yang Xiao Long fell into her life. Literally and figuratively.


End file.
